


Secret smile

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Day 25: smiles/laughter, F/F, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Transman dan, Transphobia, transgirl Woody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: At their first red carpet appearance the press talk to the guys about how they feel, how the album came together, how the tour went. They mostly ignore Woody or, worse, ask her things like; "Who are you wearing?"Or; "Did you spend long getting ready?"Or; "What's it like being in a band with these handsome men?"And Woody wants to disappear.





	Secret smile

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 25: smiles/laughter  
> Thanks to [lanturnite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lanturnite/pseuds/lanturnite) for transgirl Woody.

At their first red carpet appearance the press talk to the guys about how they feel, how the album came together, how the tour went. They mostly ignore Woody or, worse, ask her things like;

"Who are you wearing?"

Or; "Did you spend long getting ready?"

Or; "What's it like being in a band with these handsome men?"

And Woody wants to disappear. 

***

The next day Woody goes on Twitter for no reason other than the need to fuel the fires of self hatred still burning after last night. 

**@bastillemyheart:** woody and dan spent the whole night eyefucking and I can't

 **@l4ur4p4lmer:** @bastillemyheart I NO RITE? Punch me in the face they're so cute together 

**@frankied:** full offence: who dressed woody tho. 

**@obliviooon:** @frankied noooo woody looked amazing keep your hands off my baby

 **@frankied:** @obliviooon yeah but tranny much? 

**@carryon:** @frankied remember when dan said he hated the word tranny? I do. 

**@frankied:** @carryon I'm talking about woody tho. And like which toilet did they use? 1/?  
 **@frankied:** coz if it was the women's then I have issues with that 2/?  
 **@frankied:** so much sexism in music so letting a man in women's spaces is just another example of this 3/?  
 **@frankied:** and the hype about them being a female drummer is bullshit because they're not 4/?  
 **@frankied:** and they're taking the place of a legitimate female drummer 5/?

Woody only stops reading because her phone is suddenly ringing in her hand. And it's Dan, obviously. 

"Morning, sunshine! On a scale of one to push me under a fucking train how hungover are you?"

Woody laughs, despite herself. "Um, I'd say like, a five?"

"Great. 'Cause I'm outside and I want to get some breakfast so put some pants on and get out here."

***

"What's wrong?" Dan asks almost immediately after they sit down in the cafe. 

"Nothing," Woody lies with a smile. She stares a hole in the menu. "God, I want all the carbs."

"Woody," Dan says, knowingly. "Was it that journo last night?"

"Which one? They all asked the same bullshit questions. Like women have nothing more interesting about themselves than their dress or who they might be shagging. Give me a fucking break."

The server comes to the table, looks hesitant. 

"I can...come back?" She says, but then stops herself. "Are you from Bastille?"

"Yeah," Dan says, smiling in that disarming way of his. 

The server looks flustered, fishes in her apron for her pen and shoves it and her pad in front of Woody. "Can I have your autograph? And a photo? Oh my god I can't believe I'm meeting you."

She gets out her phone whilst Woody signs her pad before sliding it to Dan. She goes back to staring at the menu whilst they take the photo only they don't. Dan kicks her under the table. 

"Woody. Photo. Jesus. Sorry, she's well hungover."

"Oh, sorry. With me? Um." She gets to her feet and stands awkwardly beside the server who hands her phone to Dan to take a photo. Woody is debating what to do with her hands when the server's arm goes around her waist and she thinks, okay well fuck it then. 

"Thank you," the server says, "sorry. That was totes unprofesh. I just...really love you? Like. You're an absolute inspiration to me. I've just started taking drum lessons."

It's Woody's turn to blush. "Oh," she says, "um. Thank you."

"Okay, okay. What can I get you?"

Dan orders them a full English each because bacon. And when the server disappears he nudges Woody with his foot, grins at her. 

"What were you saying?"

Woody can't remember. She tells Dan about the Tweets, though, because it seems to be burned into her mind. 

"Bloody hell, babe. I'll search for them and I'll troll them."

Woody laughs. "My hero," she says. 

"No. Seriously. I fucking hate that shit. When I came out as trans someone on Twitter tried to tell me that I was an anti feminist and I was a just a lesbian without tits. I shut her down with a photo of me and Kyle snogging and the poo emoji." He sips his coffee, takes a deep breath. 

"Just made me feel shit. I've already had to explain to my mum that I'm not straight. She seems to think I've become a woman to get a man. You, I think."

Dan laughs. "Can you imagine being my girlfriend? You'd murder me in my sleep."

Woody smirks. 

"Where's the lie, though? You would."

"And it's so hard to explain that I've always been a girl, but I didn't realise it. Then she's like 'blah blah you love football' and 'blah blah is this a cross dressing thing'."

"No, that's all Kyle," Dan points out. "I know it's shit with your mum and that, but don't let it wear you down. She's just trying to understand."

The server comes back with their food and, when she puts Woody's plate down, slides the bill toward her hand. "Thanks," she says absently, looking down at the slip. She stares, holds it up to Dan and blinks. 

Dan laughs. "Oh my God, you've pulled."

'Holly' the slip says, in neat handwriting, and a phone number. Woody glances over her shoulder at the server, Holly, and she smiles from behind the counter. 

Woody blushes and turns to her food. "That's mental."

"What?"

"That...she likes me enough to give me her number. Have you seen me?"

"You look stellar today babe, hangover and all." Dan tucks in without looking up again, demolishing his food like someone might take it away from him. 

She’s scared, of course she is. Scared of calling Holly later and having her mistake her for a bloke because of her voice, scared of being ridiculed. But for some reason, being with Dan makes her feel brave. So she saves Holly’s number to her phone, smiling to herself.


End file.
